Business objects are a data model that allow data to be exchanged effectively and efficiently between applications. Business objects, also referred to as enterprise business objects (EBOs), may be exchanged between various applications and can serve to facilitate process flows that involve multiple different applications. In creating a business object, a developer may structure the business object in accordance with the type of business of the developer's enterprise and/or the enterprise's geographic region, to name only two examples. Typically, a developer may have limited tools available for determining the applicability of particular subelements available to the developer to construct the business object.